Video Chatting
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: Toby's in New York, so Spencer and him video chat.


This is basically a one-shot that takes place during season 4, when Toby goes to New York on a trip to find out more about red coat and CeCe, etc. I decided to make a little one shot about a video chat they may have had during the time he was in New York.

* * *

"I have to head home," Spencer announced to her friends. "You know I hate to cut the sleuthing short, but I have some plans with Toby in a little bit, so..."

"Wait, I thought you said that he's in New York right now," Aria said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and he is. We kind of scheduled a time to video chat today," Spencer explained. "You guys can continue, though. Will you call me if you find anything else out?"

"Of course," Emily told her, nodding. "We really owe it to Toby for helping us out like that. He went all the way to New York just for A? We're really lucky to be with the people that we're with right now."

Aria gulped a little. She thought about Ezra. All her friends had someone that they could let in and love. Aria really liked Jake, but she couldn't get over the fact that everything with Ezra was over. She wanted to be done with Ezra and just tell Jake that she wants to date him, but it was hard when she was constantly reminded of their relationship during class.

"Sorry, Aria," Emily quickly apologized, realizing what she had said. "Anyways, have fun with your video chat, Spence."

"Thanks," Spencer said, smiling a little bit. "I hate to ditch you guys now, but... Good luck, anyways."

* * *

Spencer went upstairs to her room and opened up her laptop. She opened up her video chatting application and logged on. She was quite glad to see that Toby was online at the time. She was really, really happy when she received an incoming call from him. She was quick to accept it.

"Hey," he greeted, with a small smile.

"Hi there," she said with a sweet smile. "_So_... How's New York?"

"It's alright," he said, shrugging. "It kind of sucks to be here without you, though."

She tried not to blush at his words.

"Well, how's everything going?" She asked. "You better not flirt with any New York girls or anything..."

He chuckled a little and shook his head, then said, "Trust me, Spence, there's no one I want to be with besides you. Just because I'm in New York, doesn't mean I stopped loving you, you know."

She smiled a little bit.

"Where are you right now?" She asked.

"Hotel," he responded. "It's really nice here. They have free wifi and everything, so I can call you whenever I'm here. I wish you were here with me, though. Imagine how great it would be if you and I were alone at a hotel together, hmm?"

She was blushing insanely now.

"When did you get so flirtatious?" She chuckled. "But honestly, I would love to be there with you right now. We should totally plan a trip like that."

"I would love to go any time, but you've got school," he reminded her. "Don't you have winter break soon, though? Maybe we could plan a short trip and maybe get some alone time. You and I both know we all need a break from all this red coat and A drama."

She sighed and nodded, "I agree with you completely. We really need that winter break trip."

"When I come back, I'm talking to Dr. Palmer again," Toby said.

"Tobes, A told you to talk to him multiple times... I don't know if trusting A is a good idea," she said, sighing as she relaxed herself against her bed.

"I have to know what happened to my mother!" He argued.

"And I understand that," she told him. "But, I haven't changed my mind about this being a terrible idea."

He frowned, "Well, I haven't changed my mind about who I'm going to trust. This is my only chance to find out, and I'm going to take it."

"Let's just talk about this later," Spencer said, shaking her head. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it, anyways. All it does is make is bicker,"

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, nearly in tears. "I just... I just really need to know what happened to my mother!"

"Please, don't be upset," Spencer tried to cheer him up. "I promise you that I'll try to do whatever I can to help you when you get back."

"I can't believe you're this patient with me," Toby said, shocked. "I... I love you so much, Spencer."

"I love you, too," she quietly said, smiling a little bit. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If you want to find out about what happened to your mother, I'll try my best to support you as much as I can."

"I've got to go," he informed her. "I would love to stay and keep talking to you, but I've got to go track down the information from Nigel. I'll try to get back to you with the information, and if it's CeCe."

"Wait, when are you coming back?" She asked, before he could hang up.

"Luckily, the night of Emily's birthday," he responded with a smile. "I didn't want to miss Emily's birthday, but this was the best flight I could get back to Rosewood. Unfortunately, I won't be back in town until about ten PM... But, at least I'll be there to wish her in person!"

She smiled, "Emily will be happy to know you're going to be there on her birthday."

"Alright. Love you," he said with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow, if I have time."

"Love you too," she returned, and allowed him to end the call.


End file.
